The crying angel in the rain
by Gottan
Summary: Yugi Motou is a super-singstar-pop sensation girl who disappeard a half year ago. Yami is a nice, gently, rich guy who finds the gilr who was long gone. He gets a weird feeling when he looked in the girls eyes and so dose she. He desides to take her in but she don't whant to disturb this guy. Yami don't understand why, but he don't know that one of his friends know exaktly why...


Me: Hey everyone! ^^

Yugi: Hi, Gottan!

Me: Hey Yugi... Wait, what?! How did you get here?!

Yami: Well, we heard that someone new fan of us would like to write about us, and we have nothing to do right now.

Bakura: So we come here to see what bad storry you are doing.

Me: Yo, Bakura.

Bakura: Yes?

Me: You're in the story, so shut it or I'll let my devil side write your part.

Bakura: ...

Yami: He got you there.

Me: I'm a girl...

Yami: Oh, sorry.

Me: It's ok. Yugi, can you please...?

Yugi: Absolutely! Gottan don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character in Yu-Gi-Oh. Please enjoy the story! ^^

Carpital 1: The girl in the rain

(Yami pov)

"Anzu, it's over between us. I can't be whit you." I said to Anzu whit cool voice and stood up before she could say something. The rainstorm pattered against the roof on the outhouse in Domino Citys parkwhere I and Anzu - now my ex - sat and talking. At least I tried, but the only thing she did was interrupting whit trying to kiss me or something else.

"What?! Why?!" she scream out.

"Because, Anzu, one; you are to clingy, two; the only thing you want is to try and make love whit me and three: you are to loud. I can't be whit you because I don't want to pretend to love someone who I don't love, and absolutely not one who don't even love me back. I heard when you talked to Tea. I heard the hole conversation between you and how you wanted me for my funds." I said and saw down on the pail Anzu.

"I-it's not true. I-I..." she stammered but couldn't say something.

"Bye, Anzu..." I started go but she stopped me by grasping my wrist.

"I do love you, Atemu. I just don't show it. I know everything about you..."

"Okay, if you know everything about me, what are my favorite color?" I asked without looking back on her.

"Um... Ultra pink?" She said it like it was a question. I sigh.

"No, that's your favorite color. Again, bye." I said and went out into the rainstorm whit my black umbrella. '_How could I date that witch?_' I thought to myself when I was walking on the street.

I looked at the side into an alley and stopped. A girl was lying on the ground without moving herself. I started go to her and when I was at her side I crouched beside her. I checked her pulls and sigh eased. She was alive. I shock her a little bit until she opened her eyes a little.

"Hey you, how are you?" I asked and she widened her eyes before she crawled away.

"S-stay a-away!" she said whit horror but didn't looked at me.

"Hey, easy. I'm not going to hurt you." I said soft to her and she saw doubt on me before she realaxed a bit.

I almost dropped my jaw when I saw her on the front. She had onyx black hair whit purple glowing tops to the end on her slender waist and bangs blond as RA's sun who almoste hide half of her eyes. Her skin was sickly pale, she had lips whit a pink and rosen red color, black and long eyelashes, a perfect face of an angel and a damn good locking body. But that wasn't the reason my jaw dropped. It was her eyes. Her eyes were big and innocent and full replete whit the most beautiful color this world could ever create. It was the most beautiful golden violet colored eyes who looked like gemstones but mutch more valuable.

"I... My name is Atemu, but all of my friends calls me Yami, what's your name?" I asked her and shook off the little chock I was in.

"Y-Yugi." she answered whit frozen voice.

"Okay, Yugi. You can't be here in this weather." I said before I took of my warm jacket and gave it to Yugi. "Take this on." I said and smiled warmly.

"B-but then y-you..."

"You need it more then me right now. Take it. I can walk you home if you whant..." I said but interrupted me when she looked down and started cry. "W-what... D-did I say something...?" I asked in confusion before she interrupted me.

"No, you didn't. It's only that I-I..." She bite her lip when she couldn't say what she wanted.

"Then, let's go home to me." I said and she saw half in horror on me whit doubt in her eyes. "Let RA or Anubis take me if I should do you anything, like hurt you." I said and offered her my hand whit a soft friendly smile on my face.

She smiled a little before taking my hand and followed me home.

"Here you go, Yugi. I hope you like it, it's fruit berry tea." I said and gave her a big cop of tea.

We sat in my and Setos - my cousin - living room in front of a big insert whit fire inside so Yugi could become warm. Seto was waiting me - only - to come home, but when he saw Yugi beside me he at once gave Mokuba order about lead Yugi to another room there he sent a woman to get dry clots to Yugi. Mokuba had after that led her to the living room and to one of the cheers in there.

"Thank you." she said low and friendly and took the cop.

"Do you whant me to call your parents, Yugi? So they can come and take you home?" Seto asked softly.

"No, it's okay. It's not so far away. I can walk." she said and tried to smile.

"Are you sure? You was lying on the ground in an alley."

"I'm sure, but tanks anyway." The sadness was clearly in her eyes.

"But can you at least call them so they know where you are?"

"No, really, it's fine. They think I am in my room right now." she said and looked down.

"So they don't even know that you're out?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, they don't." she whispered out in a berathing.

"Why didn't you tell them."

She didn't answer my question. I could tell that something was totally wrong that she try to not speak about. I only didn't, couldn't, tell what it was. We sat in silent in a while before she put her teacop on the living room table.

"It starting to get dark... I think it's best if I go now." she said and Seto nodded hesitantly.

"I understand. Well then, Mokuba. Can you show her to her room and get her the clothes she had before?" he asked Mokuba who nodded and took her to another room. "It feels like I've seen her somewhere before." he said to me when she was gone.

"Yeah, she looks familiar. Do you think the others know who she is?" I asked and looked on Seto.

"Maybe. It's like she don't whant to go home but not ether stay whit others."

"So you feel it to?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Big bro, do you not whant to say goodbye?" Mokuba asked from the door and we stand up.

"Thank you for everything. I whish I could give in return for all this." Yugi said friendly whit a small smile.

"It's no big deal. Only take care on the way home, okay?" I said and she nodded hesitantly before she opened the door. The rainstorm was worse than before and did now really hitting the ground. You couldn't even see the stairs to the door. "Are you sure you want to walk home? I can drive you..."

"No, no, it's totally fine. Bye." she said nervusly before she got out and closed the door after herself.

"Mokuba, did talk to you or tell you something when you was alone whit her?" Seto asked and Mokuba started to go away.

"Yes. But I promised her to keep it from myself and not tell anyone about it." he said and both Seto and I looked after him.

"I buy you new games if you say it."

"Nah, I'm okay." he said and headed to the warm living room.

"D-did he just say no to new games?" Seto asked in surprise and looked after his brother.

"Apparently... What is it that she keeps secret?" I asked before the door behind us opened and we looked back.

"Hey, what's up?" Joey asked whit happy tone whit the others behind him.

"It's fine. We just said goodbye to a girl Yami found in an alley." Seto explained and they saw in chock on us. "What? It also seems like Yami like her already really much." he said and I glared at him.

"Shut it!" I hissed and he smiled teasingly at me.

"Wait, wait, wait a sec! You found a GIRL in an ALLEY?!" Marik asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty weak so I took her home here. She also had a wound on the side of her forehead. She was here a little while before she returned home." I said calmly and saw on them all.

"It's not every day you found a girl in an alley." Bakura said while taking the shoes of.

"Yeah, and take her home." Malik continued and took of his jacket.

"Was it a bad wound?" Ryou asked and I shook my head.

"Only scratch up." Ryou sigh eased.

"That's good."

"But didn't someone of you guys drive her home?" Marik asked when all was going to the livivng room.

"No, she didn't wanted to. We ased her several times, but she insisted to not be driven." Seto said and they looked confused on each other.

"So, Yami, how did she look like?" Joey said teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Like him but more innocent in a girls body and a bit shorter." Seto explained and they - including Bakura and Malik - stared at us.

"What?" I asked.

"What was her name?" Joey asked low.

"Yugi, she didn't give me her last name..."

"You two saw Yugi Motou?! No one has seen her in months!" Marik almost screamed out.

"How do you know about her?"

"She's the most popular girl in the whole LAND! She disappeared about a half year ago from her tour in north Japan! She's the best looking singer ever! She was the one who created the album 'Half alive in a painful world' and 'Where are you, my reason to live'! She's the leader of 'The white angels in hell'!"

"Hey, that's my favorite band." I said and widened my eyes. "So that's why they haven't get any more album."

"Yeah. Some says she's dead... She wouldn't take her life, but I think she whant to die." Ryou said low and sad.

"Why..."

"It says that her coach raped and hit her every knight and every time she was alone with him. Her friends in the band couldn't do anything about it, and one of her fans herd her one time say to her band that she wanted to die. After that she disappeared and been gone sense then." Malik said.

"Not even I should rape ans hit her..."

"Maybe because you already have one girlfriend, Bakura." Marik said and Bakura steered at her.

"Mayby because she can make almost more many then rich boy there!" Bakura hissed and everyone looked at him with big eyes. "What? Don't tell me that you guys didn't knew that."

"I wonder why she didn't run away then..."

"What would you prefer if you were her, Malik? Be raped and hit every time you were alone or run away from the devil who did it?" Bakura asked and Malik got a sick facial expression.

"Run..." he said sickly.

"As I thought."

Me: That's the end on the first capital of "The crying angel in the rain"

Yami: I don't complain. I'm only happy that she didn't write that I need to be in love with Anzu. *smiles happy*

Yugi: Why did you write me as a girl, Gottan? TAT

Me: Sorry Yugi, but you're so sweet as a girl! I couldn't resist!

Yami: She's a bit mean right now, but she's right.

Me: What are you drawing, Yami.

Yami: Um... nothing... *hides the book behind his back*

Me: Ok... Sorry to you all who like Yugi as a boy. Yugi I have candy on the windowsill, go take some.

Yugi: Oh, thanks! :D

Me: Like Yami said in the begining, this is the first fanfic I lay out on internet, so please don't hate me for it...

Bakura: ...Zzz... Zzz...

Me: Seems like Bakura are already asleep... Oh well, goodknight! ^^

Yami & Yugi: Please review meanwhile, hope you enjoyed this story! ^u^

Me: Thank you, guys. :)


End file.
